The present invention generally relates to modems and in particular to an improved method of remotely configuring a modem.
Generally, in a communication system using at least two modems, remote configuration of a modem has been accomplished through the use of a signal that is composed of a main channel and a tertiary channel. The tertiary channel resides at a lower frequency of the overall signal and contains remote commands to reconfigure the modem to a particular desired state. Typically, such would be accomplished over two or four wireline communications and would be usable in the full or half duplex mode of operation.
This method, however, of remotely configuring a modem has its drawbacks. For instance, such use of a tertiary channel occupies signal channel thereby reducing bandwidth. Further, the tertiary channel is a small channel which lies at the low end of the signal thereby bringing about reliability problems and an overall less robust signal.